gameshakersfandomcom-20200214-history
Trip Steals The Jet
" " is the eighth episode in Season 1 of Game Shakers. It premiered on November 7, 2015. Overview At Game Shakers, everybody is sleeping. Double G wakes up and realizes it is 4 in the afternoon. Ruthless wakes up. The adults had thrown a party to celebrate Ruthless' rump on his back being removed. A fork got stuck in Scottie's shoulder. Everybody leaves and Trip wants to throw a party with his rich friends Landru and Pompay. Babe, Kenzie and Hudson would have to come too. Landru and Pompay then arrive. They want everybody to give them towels. Landru and Pompay then want to go to Florida. Babe tells them about Dub's private jet. Landru and Pompay want to go in the private jet. At the jet, Babe and Trip tell the pilot that Dub is at the doctor. Hudson gets his fist stuck in his mouth. On their flight back, Babe and Kenzie are trash talking Landru and Pompay becuase they treat Hudson like their slave. Hudson gives Landru tomato soup and Pompay hand soup. They both call Hudson stupid. The 2 pilots are getting into a fight and the 2 pilots exit the plane. Hudson then asks everybody if they want some hand soup but Babe throws it off the plane. There is nobody to fly the plane. Kenzie is telling everybody that they are doomed. Trip then says he knows how to fly a plane from a game. Hudson gives Landru and Pompay cookies instead of sushi. At an airport, Dub, Bunny, Ruthless and some girl see that the jet is gone. Dub is talking to the gang to see who is on the jet. Kenzie tells them they have no pilot. Dub is mad at Trip. Hudson gives Landru and Pompay some butter and spills it on them when Trip is driving too fast. Babe accidentally falls Trip unconscious. They see that they are gonna land in any second. Babe is trying to land the jet. They land the jet perfectly. Dub is happy that Trip is alive but is mad at him. Trip wakes up and asks who spilled butter. Landru and Pompay call Hudson an idiot while answering the question. Trip is gonna stay with Babe, Kenzie and Hudson and insults Landru and Pompay for insulting Hudson. Landru and Pompay leave. Dub is angry at Trip through a phone call and Babe, Kenzie, Hudson and Trip run off. Cast Main Cast *Madisyn Shipman as Kenzie Bell *Cree Cicchino as Babe Carano *Thomas Kuc as Hudson *Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Triple G *Kel Mitchell as Double G Recurring Cast *Bubba Ganter as Bunny *Sheldon Bailey as Ruthless Guest Cast Memorable Quotes TBA. Trivia * This is the third episode to revolve around Triple G. * This episode is similar to the Drake and Josh episode Helicopter. Both episodes revolve around the pilot falling from aircraft (in this case, an airplane), and the main characters having to fly it by themselves. * This episode marks the return of Double G's private jet, which was last seen in Sky Whale. Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1